Baltan Battler・Barel
is the main protagonist and viewpoint character of the video game miniseries Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. History Said to be a survivor from the destruction of Planet Baltan Barel leaves his brethren and eventually recruited as a member of the Rush Hunters by Djent. Red King and Neronga Hunting The Alien Mefilas, Djent, sent The Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battler・Barel, Guts Gunner・Garm and the rookie Magma Master・Magna to hunt Red King. Garm first used his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple down a stalagmite to stop it. Later Magna uses this as an opening to strike Red King but failed. Red King chased them as Barel splits into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later use his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on it's back. However, it was still not enough. He uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all shards on his back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in its mouth. Magna uses this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack and slashes the Plasma Soul shard in its mouth but before he could do that, Garm already snipped the shard. Later, he and his teammates hunt Neronga by using Magna as a lightning rod to prevent the monster from feeding lightning again and Barel holds Neronga off while Garm snipped the whole Plasma Soul shards from it. After the adventures they had, they went back to Hunter Station. Antlar Hunting After Barel and his friends' successful hunt on Eleking, Djent reflashes back on their hunt against Antlar where the team found themselves in a difficulty to destroy it. As Magna being the only one left unharmed, he decided to take on Antlar himself but before he can charge, the Dada Team hunters arrived to destroy Antlar. Dinosaur Tank Hunting During the hunt of Dinosaur Tank Mk.II, Barel and his team realized they were the last one standing. After Magna baited the monster to his team, Barel trapped the monster by creating illusions of himself, giving the rest of them to attack all of its Plasma Shards but as one shard remained, Barel attacked it, causing Dinosaur Tank to lose control, fell in a cliff and exploded. Verokron Hunting During the Rush Hunter's hunt on Verokron, the monsters easily overpowered them with an endless barrage of warheads. When one of the missiles was about to hit Magna, suddenly his armor shines and he unintentionally threw the missile in front of him to Verokron. Magna surprised of his new power and Barel and Garm tried to hold off Verokron's missile while Magna reactivated his inner power again as he jumped and backfired one of Verokron's missile back to the monster's mouth, successfully killing it in one blow. Barel and Garm quickly caught him in mid air and returned to the Hunter Station. Their victory was celebrated by spectators at the Hunters Station with Djent congratulated them. However, the ceremony stopped halfway with the awakening of Plasma Killersaurus, a legendary Plasma monster. Super-Earth Gomora Hunting The Rush Hunters later sent to kill Super-Earth Gomora. With the combined strategic of sleeping gas traps and their attacks, they managed to win but they found out that their points had been stolen by Jailbreak Hunters, a group of illegitimate hunter teams that gain points by stealing from another team. As they about to battle, Alien Mefilas Sickle appeared and apprehended them by imprisoning them in cards, though he did give back their points. Gandar Hunting TBA King Joe Hunting TBA Plasma Killersaurus Hunting TBA Powers and Weapons * : * : * : Barel can create a shuriken from his waist armor and throw it, knowing it will return to him. ** : Barel can produce a copy of his cyclone saucer. * : *Duplicates: Like the rest of his species, Barel can create many identical clones of himself. ** : By using his own clones, he can create a large barrier to contain a giant opponent. The downside is that this technique requires a lot of energy consumption *Flight: Like all Alien Baltans, Barel has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. *Scarf: Barel can use his scarf to bind enemies. *Extraordinary Jumper: Barel can jump great distances. Trivia *He is the only character in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier to have his own suit. This was later modified into Cyber Mecha Baltan in Ultraman Festival 2016. *Due to the fact that they were both announced in the same press show, Barel was originally thought to appear in Ultraman Ginga, as the main antagonist. It was suspected that he was responsible for turning all kaiju and Ultras into figurines followed by the return of Alien Empera until the real mastermind would show up. *As both have been announced at the same time an exclusive Baltan Battle Barel Spark Doll was also sold with an attack card used for the game itself. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Protagonists Category:Alien Baltan Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Rush Hunters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Kaiju